Love For Cake
"Love For Cake" is a mini-story that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. The Story Empath was visiting Greedy's kitchen one time during preparations for a wedding that the Smurfs were going to have soon with one of the Smurfs marrying one of the Smurfettes from Smurfette Island. There he could see Biscotti hard at work helping with the baking of the wedding cake that every Smurf was going to enjoy at the reception. "These weddings are certainly keeping you busy making cakes for every Smurf's wedding reception, Biscotti," Empath said. "This smurf doesn't know how you could stand being able to make these cakes like there's no tomorrow." "Well, what can you smurf about it, Empath?" Biscotti said. "Every Smurf seems like they're in a hurry to get smurfing under the hat with those Smurfettes, and even I'm feeling the urge myself to want to be an honest Smurf. You can't let a Smurf get to the good smurf without it being smurfed legal and sacred under the smurfs of Mother Nature and Father Time, you know?" "This smurf is sensing that desire from every Smurf except Papa Smurf, Biscotti," Empath said. "But this smurf has to question the idea of a Smurf getting married just so he could have a private moment with a Smurfette on legal terms." "You don't think that a Smurf should be married just to be able to enjoy himself with a Smurfette, Empath?" Biscotti asked. "That isn't what this smurf is saying at all, Biscotti," Empath said. "But what concerns this smurf is the possibility that once a Smurf's had his desires fulfilled from his being married to a Smurfette, that he's going to desire wanting something else besides being smurfed forever with his wife." "Oh, that's what's bothering you," Biscotti said, realizing. "Well, this is just something I was thinking about, back when we were still smurfing the money system that Trader was smurfing...you see, if a Smurf just wants to smurf it with a Smurfette when he gets married to one, then he should have a no-frills wedding cake that smurfs nothing on it...no fancy decorations, no bride-and-smurf sculpture, no anything. That way, if he wants to prove that he truly loves the Smurfette that he's going to marry, then he should be willing to smurf over the coins to get the kind of wedding cake that he would express his love to his bride with." "That would seem ridiculously harsh for the Smurf who wants to get married, to charge them extra for a fully decorated wedding cake instead of one that has nothing on it, Biscotti," Empath said. "I know that it's a bit harsh to smurf to my customers, even if we still were smurfing the money system, but do you think it would be fair to smurf a couple the best wedding cake if they're not going to smurf forever as a couple in a marriage?" Biscotti said. "This smurf honestly wouldn't know what time would bring to a marriage even if the couple were truly honest about their feelings with each other at the start of it," Empath said. "At the very least, this smurf would want to express the best of wishes for a happy marriage regardless of how it turns out." "And so would I, if I knew that the couple aren't going to just smurf into a marriage for how long they want to smurf enjoyment from being with each other, Empath," Biscotti said. "But I honestly feel like I don't want to smurf the best cakes for that type of Smurf who truly isn't thinking about smurfing a lasting marriage with someone that he loves. Would you?" "This smurf just wouldn't want to be the judge, jury, and executioner of any sort of marriage before it even has a chance to start, Biscotti," Empath said. "You don't have to agree with what I'm thinking, Empath...it's just my opinion," Biscotti said. "Although on the off-chance that we might smurf a wedding where there are two brides or two grooms, I would still smurf them the same way...they could either have a standard no-frills wedding cake at the regular price, or they could have the works for extra just to prove that they're not just smurfing in a marriage for only the thrills. Of course, if they want to get really nasty about it, I just might smurf up Jokey's suggestion for a cake and smurf them up a cake that looks like a giant smurf of poop." "Why would you think there would ever be a time when we would have marriages of two brides or two grooms among our people?" Empath said. "Even Papa Smurf doesn't like that idea." "I honestly don't like the idea myself, Empath, but you've got to think of what's going to smurf in the future, of how later Smurfs are going to define what marriage is," Biscotti said. "They're going to think that we're nothing but a bunch of old-fashioned bigots who want to keep them from smurfing what they want, even if what they want won't benefit them in the long run. But if they wanted their unions to be smurfed as equal to normal marriages, then they might as well smurf the same price that normal marriages will and suffer the same things." "What this smurf wants is for this smurf's fellow Smurfs to be happy with their lives and the lives of their children and whatever generations follow them, Biscotti," Empath said. "This smurf doesn't want to have rule over anyone's lives like in the manner of the Psyche Master, who doesn't want the Psyches to express any feelings at all, let alone force two people of the same sex into so-called unions that have no love in it." "I sure feel sorry for them having to smurf that way, not being able to smurf in love with someone and be married," Biscotti said. "Maybe they'll be the first to appreciate what true love is if they have the chance to smurf away from what the Psyche Master is smurfing them." "This smurf is glad that at least Polaris is enjoying what married life is with his bride," Empath said. "This smurf would never think that a Smurf and a Psyche would ever have a marriage that would work out." "Well, if that's the case, then maybe there's hope that all our marriages will smurf out in the long run, Empath...whether they celebrate it with a wedding cake or not," Biscotti said. Notes * The mini-story is inspired by a topical forum discussion on marriage between VicGeorge2K9 and Numbuh 404. It is also inspired by the real-life situation of the Sweet Cakes bakery being under fire for refusing to make a wedding cake for a same-sex couple seeking marriage. (Link to article at Huffington Post.) * Biscotti references Trader's money system from the story "For The Smurf Of Money". * The "eat my smurf" cake is based on a real-life story about a New Zealand baker who dealt with a bad customer who wanted a second cake for an engagement party by making a chocolate cake that looked like a pile of poop. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles